metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Gigagush/Gigagush (Canon)
Gigagush is a planet found in Meteos and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Gigagush is an odd planet with what appears as a purple nebula-like vortex surrounding it. Despite its size not being nearly as massive as a gas giant or the like, the vortex surrounding the planet retains enough gravitational pull to draw in objects at the same rate of at least a gas giant. It is unknown where this pull originates from, the planet itself or another unknown factor. The measured distance of the planet, as given by the Gigagush population itself, is about 160,000 kilometers, although it is unknown if it refers to the planet only or to the great vortex around it as well. Gigagush appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the Dimensionals, sharing its grouping with Thirnova and Gravitas. ''Inhabitants'' The inhabitants of Gigagush are large, tripedal, and cycloptic creatures. They boast the intelligence to communicate with alien life, but retain the instincts of a primal hunter. They possess unseen fangs that inject poison upon biting, and are capable of gravitating prey to them, similarly to their planet. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' To unlock Gigagush, the player must fuse 20 Air, 10 Fire, 30 H20, 300 Iron, 1500 Zoo, and 30 Dark Meteos with 1 Rare Meteo of Soul in the Fusion Room. Gigagush's Sound Set, Aliens, is fused with 700 Iron Meteos. ''Meteos Encounters'' Gigagush sports a vast amount of Zoo Meteos falling into its vortex, followed by a decent amount of Air, Fire, Iron, Zap, and Herb, and trace amounts of Dark. It has 11 columns to launch from. In regards to gameplay, Gigagush has an interestingly odd way of launching, which it shares with Mekks: In effect, there is no proper gravity, rather, ignited Meteos will ascend a certain distance dependant upon their elevation in their column, and upon reaching their apex, will descend at exactly the same speed. Secondary and so on ignitions will not reach any higher, thus making it nearly impossible to clear the screen of Meteos unless a skillful ignition is made at the bottom of a stack before it has descended too far. As soon as the ignited Meteos reach off the screen and are launched away, the stack will descend, so launching from the bottom is the best bet to a screen clear. Meteos Wars Data Gigagush made its second appearance in Meteos Wars, as Downloadable Content, being included in the Galaxy Pack. Gigagush experienced high amounts of Zoo Meteos, followed by about half as much Dark, and low, equal amounts of Air, Fire, Iron and Zap. Interestingly, while Gigagush had 11 columns in its first appearance, it was brought down to having only nine columns in this incarnation. Though this makes Gigagush easier to manage, coupled with its Meteos frequencies being altered to prioritize Zoo a bit more, it also decreases its attack power slightly. This is counteracted, however, by Gigagush's Planet Impact, Gambit, allowing it to regain some of its lost strength. Gallery Block Designs CombinedG.png|Gigagush's Meteos design in the original game. These are animated in-game.]] Backgrounds Meteos_-_Gigagush.jpg|A depiction of an area within Gigagush's vortex, via Meteos. Gameplay Meteos Wars - Oct 29 09 A - Gigagush|Gigagush in Meteos Wars. Trivia *Gigagush's Sound Set, Aliens, sounds incredibly similar to the sound of the invading aliens moving along the screen in Space Invaders. Combined with the erratic and jerky movements of the launching Meteos and rest of its Sound Set, and the appearance of the Meteos that fall on the planet and the Gigagushers themselves, the planet itself may be a shoutout to the game. *There is an error in Gigagush's Planet Profile in the METEOS Book; Gigagush is listed as having 10 columns, while, in gameplay, it only has nine. Category:Canon Planet Pages